Prosincové drabblování
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Drabbles rozličných tvarů, chutí a vůní.
1. Chapter 1

Na prosinec jsem si pro vás přichystala drabblíky a minipovídky, kterých se mi během dvou let podařilo nashromáždit slušnou řádku. Jsou mezi nimi kousky humorné, romantické i tragické, takže doufám, že tentokrát si každý najde to svoje. :) S.L.

PS: **Odkazy na originály** najdete za posledním drablíkem, tedy v kapitole **13**.

* * *

**I. Jakou barvu má nebe ve tvém světě? **

by Amanuensis

.

"Prongsi, podívej se na oblohu."

"...co jako?"

"Je tak...krásná."

"A ty jsi taaaaak opilý."

"Ty taky. Líbej mě. Přímo tady, pod hvězdama."

"Jsi pošahaný romantik."

James se překulil na břicho, dost blízko, aby ležel vedle Siriuse, sklonil k němu hlavu a začal ho líbat. Nasazení vynahrazovalo schopnosti, utopené přinejmenším ve dvou tuctech máslových piv - oba v jisté fázi přestali počítat.

Dopadl na ně stín.

"Zase opilí, pane Pottere, pane Blacku. Odebírám Nebelvíru pětadvacet bodů. Za každého." Profesorka McGonagallová si rozzlobeně prohrábla rozpuštěné vlasy. "Příště aspoň buďte té slušnosti a dělejte to někde venku na pozemcích, a ne na podlaze slavnostního sálu! Už mě nebaví, že kvůli vám dvěma každý rok vyhrává Zmijozel!"


	2. Chapter 2

**II. Satanské verše**

by Amanuensis

"Jak—jak to všechno víš?" Neville se posadil a přikrývka mu skouzla z prsou.

Draco se zasmál. "Myslíš, že otec nevěděl?" Jednou rukou chlapce objal a přitáhl si ho k polibku. "Brumbál si tě moc neváží, víš. I když zná pravdu o tom proroctví. Vždycky nadržoval Potterovi. Potter pro něj dokáže vést celý Nebelvír jak stádo. Co můžeš nabídnout ty? Rostliny a byliny, k ničemu jinému se nehodíš—podle něho," dodal Draco rychle. "Ale já si tě vážím, víš. Pořád ještě chceš hrát za jejich tým? Nebo za náš?"

Neville mlčel.

"Pro Brumbála je to jeden velký famfrpálový zápas. S jeho drahocennou chytačskou hvězdou, která získá všechnu slávu." Draco znovu Nevilla políbil. "Hraj za náš tým, lásko, a hvězda můžeš být ty. Nebuď Potterův nahrávač."


	3. Chapter 4

**IV. Kouzelné oko vidí vše**

_Ohnivý pohár -_ _Nepoužitá__ zápletka č. 27, ze zápisků Jo Rowling_ :)

by Amanuensis

.

"Mám ho!" prohlásila Hermiona vítězně, shodila neviditelný plášť a zvedla svoji modrookou kořist. "Teď můžeme zjistit, co má Malfoy za lubem!"

Ron na ni nevěřícně zamrkal. "Právě jsi vyšla ze Snapeovy pracovny."

Zamrkala zpátky. "Ano."

"Tvrdila jsi, že musíme počkat, protože Moody si oko sundává jen při jedné příležitosti," připomněl Harry.

"Že by? Um, ano. Zřejmě jsem to řekla."

"Tak co jsi sakra dělala ve Snapeově pracovně? Mysleli jsme, že mluvíš o koupání, nebo tak ně -"

Ron už svou větu nedokončil. Za dveřmi pracovny zaduněl Moodyho hlas: "Severusi, ty zatracený trotle! Ty už jsi ZASE zapomněl vzít kondomy? Co ti neustále opakuju? VŽDY PŘIPRAVEN!"

"A tohle ses dozvěděla JAK?" syknul Harry na útěku.


	4. Chapter 5

**V. Co bych si bez tebe počal?**

by Amanuensis  
.

"Sedni si a napij se se mnou, Severusi." Lucius mávnutím hůlky vytáhl korek z hrdla láhve, opatrně odlil do sklenic a dával pozor aby víno neohřál rukou, když jeden pohárek podával svému příteli.

"Chateau Mephistophe. Osmáct set devadesát jedna. Pán zla byl štědrý." Lucius usrkl a vychutnával si kořeněný bouquet s náznaky vlašských ořechů.

"To víno jsi dostal od Voldemorta?"

"Je velmi spokojený, že se nám podařilo zfalšovat záznamy Ministerstva. Skoro se zdálo, jako by byl ochotný odpustit nám potíže, které jsme mu způsobili svým útěkem. Napij se, Severusi. Pro Merlina, snad si nemyslíš, že tě chci otrávit, zrovna já."

"Pán zla nikdy neodpouští, Luciusi. Ne-"

Sklenka Luciusovi vypadla z ruky, jeho krkem, vnitřnostmi, slabinami, každým nervem proletěla bolest.

Severus si k němu klekl.

"Jaký hanebný konec, příteli. Zasloužil sis víc, než dělat mi lakmusový papírek."


	5. Chapter 6

**VI. Žádné sliby**

by Amanuensis

.

Žádné sliby, řekl Bill, a Harry řekl totéž. Takové věci se prostě říkají, než spolu dva skočí do postele.

Ale někde mezi 'Vzal jsi kondomy?' a 'Nejsem moc těžký?' se vyskytnou momenty, kdy si člověk nedokáže pomoct.

Například když ti přitiskne svůj obličej na zátylek a dýchá a ty víš, že ti čichá k vlasům, a že se mu to líbí. Když tě konečky prstů pohladí po žebrech, ty sebou trhneš a on se směje a mumlá něco o lechtivosti. Když tě otevírá jazykem a říká, že chce mít jistotu, že jsi připravený.

Ne, žádné sliby. Takže ani neslíbil, že se nezamiluje.

Slova jsou tak trochu jako kouzla. Harry má dojem, že si měli víc upřesnit pravidla.


	6. Chapter 7

**VII. Nesuď knihu podle obalu **

by Amanuensis

.

"Chceš to, ne snad?"

Jeho osmiletý bráška zakňourá a slzy mu stékají málem až na bradu.

"Řekni, že chceš."

"Já..." Škyt. Z nosu mu teče sopel. Percy ví, že by se měl znechuceně ušklíbnout, ale on není znechucený.

Patří to k věci.

"Poslechni, a za tři roky si s sebou do Bradavic povezeš zvířátko. O to se postarám."

"Může-" Ron si otře obličej. "Sovu?"

Percy se zamyslí. S úsměvem.

"Řeknu mámě o sovu."

Ron zamumlá předepsaná rituální slova a vezme Percyho do úst.

"Hodný," prohrábne Percy bratrovi vlasy. Po zádech mu vyběhne Prašivka a otře se mu o tvář studeným fousatým čenichem.

Percy krysu opatrně přesadí na Ronovo rameno. Jen ať se s ní Ron pořádně seznámí.

Ještě se uvidí, kdo dostane sovu.


	7. Chapter 8

**VIII. VÝHODNÉ**

by KateKintale

_Poznámka:_ Třicetiminutová výzva _Master and the Wolf_. Výzva č. 30: Peter si všimne, že Remusovi se líbí Severus a rozhodne se zahrát si na dohazovače. Moc se mu to nepovede – nebo ano?

.

"Takže..." Remus dokončil prohlídku menu a zahájil konverzaci, protože hrozilo, že jinak celá večeře proběhne v úplné tichosti. "Co Peter musel říct, aby _tebe _semdostal?"

Snape na okamžik předstíral, že neslyší, jsa příliš soustředěn na komplikované rozhodnutí co si objednat k jídlu. Pak ale usoudil, že to je dětinské a pod jeho úroveň, takže přes okraj jídelního lístku vrhnul jeden ze svých obvyklých pohledů a opověděl. "Tvrdil, že to bude večeře s někým, kdo se ke mně dokonale hodí. Ty jsi měl být někdo, kdo se mnou sdílí zájmy a názory." Snape si olíznul rty a nervózně dodal, "Někdo, komu se prý velice líbím."

Remus se předklonil ještě o trochu víc a sklopil hlavu, aby Snape neviděl, jak se červená. Vyschlo mu v ústech, ruce se mu rozklepaly nervozitou, zatímco jiné části těla vzrušením.

"Teď už přirozeně chápu, že ten chlap je jen pomstychtivý idiot."

"Mmm," souhlasil Remus, když se mu zase podařilo převzít vládu nad svým tělem. Kývnul hlavou. "Přirozeně." Měl chuť na steak, ale ryba byla levnější a oni se samozřejmě nijak nedohodli ohledně účtu. Peter mu slíbil starosvětského gentlemana, tajemného a zádumčivého... s podobným zájmy a názory. Peter nezněl ani v nejmenším pomstychtivě, když Remuse do té schůzky naslepo nutil... ale Remus souhlasil, že Peter je idiot.

Co se mu _proboha_ muselo honit hlavou, když ho napadlo, že oni dva by se k sobě mohli hodit? Tedy až na to, že Remusovi se bývalý učitel lektvarů opravdu líbí, samozřejmě.

"Měl by sis dát steak," řekl Snape, plavně zaklapnul menu a položil je na stůl. "Už jsem ho tu měl, a byl vynikající. Ryba a kuře nestojí za nic. Pochopitelně platím já."

"Pochopitelně," zašeptal Remus, odložil své menu a natáhl se pro sklenici studené vody. "Máš ve zvyku číst svým partnerům myšlenky, Severusi?"

Nezdálo se, že by se Snape urazil. Ve skutečnosti spíš vypadal, že to na něj udělalo dojem. "Nemám. Ale v tvém případě – někoho tak nervózního a průhledného jako jsi ty bych nejspíš dokázal odhadnout i z vedlejší místnosti." Podal si svou sklenku vína a usrknul. "Nechápu, co tě tak znervózňuje. Vždyť jsem to jenom já."

Remus přikývnul a odmlčel se. Pak tiše řekl: "Já nechápu, proč bys mě měl vedle sebe trpět celý večer. Ještě jsme si neobjednali. Můžeme se složit na to víno a jít si po svých, jestli chceš."

Snape naklonil hlavu a zvažoval jeho návrh. Víno si objednal ještě než Remus přišel, sám se potřeboval trochu uklidnit. Když se Remus posadil naproti němu ke stolu, hodnou chvíli na sebe jen zírali, než je napadlo otevřít jídelní lístky. Nicméně Remusův nápad měl taky něco do sebe. Když odejdou hned teď, můžou být za chvilku doma a toho tupce Petera stihnou zavraždit ještě před sedmou. Snape Remuse chvilku pozorně sledoval a pak zase upil vína. "Jak jsem řekl, doporučuji steak."

Remus mu věnoval povzbudivý úsměv a kývl. "Červíček měl vždycky divný smysl pro humor. Myslím, že bychom si tím neměli kazit hezkou večeři." Severus přikývnul a nalil Remusovi sklenku vína. "Ať už uděláme cokoliv, Peter se nedozví, že jsme se dobře bavili. Neříkej mu o tom steaku... nebo o víně, nebo... nebo..."

_Severus se za sklenkou vína významně usmál. A jako by mu bylo o třicet let míň, Remus se zase začervenal. _


	8. Chapter 9

**IX. Vánoce  
**

**.  
**

Celý dům voní jablky, skořicí a zázvorem – přesně tak, jak by vonět měl – dva dny před vánocemi. Hromádka pohlednic na stole roste. Nahoře leží ty, které jsou podepsány nejvýznamnějšími jmény. Aby je každý hned uviděl.

Stěny zdobí kromě cesmíny a jmelí i dlouhé řetězy, ověšené stříbrnými cetkami. Hvězdy a lesklí andělíčci se odráží v Dracových očích – šťastně otvírá bezzubou pusinku a natahuje se po nich. Narcissa si ho v náručí pohodlněji přesune a pyšně se usmívá.

V jejím domě je _všechno_ dokonalé.

Jedinou vadou na kráse je Snape. Narcissa se zamračí. Temná, ponurá postava zabořená v křesle, jen špičatá kolena trčí – a čas od času se pohne vyzáblá ruka a otočí stránku tlusté knihy. Staré a drahé knihy, z Luciusovy knihovny. Ó, jistěže. Čte Luciusovy knihy. Pije Luciusův koňak. Proč občas nepoužije i Luciusův šampon, když už jsme u toho? Ale ne, to by nebyl Severus Snape. On dává přednost tomu, aby jeho špinavé vlasy nechávaly mastné fleky na hedvábném čalounění.

"Jistě máte na vánoce něco zajímavého v plánu, Severusi, viďte?" zeptá se Narcissa. Její hlas je mimořádně zdvořilý, jen s maličkatým důrazem na slovo 'jistě'.

Snape sebou trhne a zvedne oči – na okamžik vypadá tak mladý a ztracený. Jako pes, kterého vyhodili na mráz.

"Ale _jistěže_ má na vánoce plány." Lucius s sebou z venku přinese závan ledového vzduch. I pohled má studený. "Pozvali jsme ho."

Snapeovi se v očích objeví krátký záblesk vděku – i ta jeho vděčnost je ubohá, taky taková psí. Narcissa políbí Dracovu hlavičku, aby schovala pevně semknuté rty.

___No dobrá. Vydrží to. Její čas teprve přijde._


	9. Chapter 10

**X. ****Práce s hůlkou**

by Amanuensis

.**  
**

"Budu mít štěstí, když z Formulí neproletím," uvažoval Harry nahlas. "Ale co? Hlavně, že vyhrajeme famfrpálový pohár."

Práskly dveře, Harry nadskočil leknutím, otočil se a uviděl kapitána týmu.

"Takové řeči už nechci slyšet," pokáral ho Wood. "Myslíš, že škola je samá zábava a famfrpál? Na prvním místě má být studium, Harry. Nezapomínej."

"Já-" Harry nevěděl co říct. "Omlouvám se."

"Myslíš, že když to umíš na koštěti, že jsi automaticky dobrý i s hůlkou?"

"Ne, já -" Zahanbeně zmlkl.

Zdálo se, že Wood se trochu zklidnil. "Procvičit trochu hůlku není nikdy od věci, Harry."

Harry si uvědomil, že jsou v šatně sami a Wood najednou stojí nepříjemně blízko. "Mluvíme o té samé věci?"

"Teď už jo, " přikývl Wood s úsměvem.


	10. Chapter 11

**XI. MFEO***)  
by Beth H.

.

Později Neville tvrdil, že to musel být osud, ale zpočátku se cítil prostě... zmatený. Nebylo to zase takové překvapení, že Arguse náhodou potkal na semináři pro _Kouzelníky s nadměrnou fixací na zvířecí mazlíčky_, ani když se o týden později viděli na seznamovacím večírku _Motáků a jim podobných_, ale jakmile se Argus objevil s pekáčem buchet ve dveřích _Klubu sběratelů pavích per_, Neville pojal podezření.

Nemátla ho jenom stále častější náhodná setkání, ale mnohem víc fakt, že Argus (tenkrát ještě pan Filch) začal vypadat zajímavě. Opravdu dobře. Aniž by na sobě změnil jedinou věc. Nejspíš si ani nevypral šaty.

Když se Neville konečně odvážil svěřit Hermioně, okamžitě mu dohodila nejméně tucet svých známých čarodějek a kouzelníků, ale bez úspěchu. Copak se někdo z nich mohl vyrovnat muži, který měl takové znalosti o lněném oleji?

Ale teprve, když se Neville ocitl s Argusem na jedněch sáních při Satyrských závodech, došlo mu, že je to psáno ve hvězdách.

.

Již brzy: Kapitola 2 – "Jak Argus potkal bábi"

_*) made for each other – stvořeni jeden pro druhého_


	11. Chapter 12

**XII. "Oči mé milé nejsou slunce jasnější" (Shakespeare)**

by Amanuensis

"'Vlas černý drát spíš, než hedvábná nit...' Heh. Mám dojem, že už si umím představit, co tím chtěl básník říct."

"Co-ah. Harry. Kde...kde jsi to našel?"

"Na nejvyšší poličce. Hermiona chtěla, abych jí půjčil něco od Shakespeara a já jsem si vzpomněl, že jsem jednu knížku viděl u tebe."

"Harry. Tohle je vzácné a... mimořádné první vydání. Vlastně ani nikdy nešlo do tisku. Ocenil bych, kdybys ho vrátil-"

"Oh, ale nejdřív dočtu tenhle sonet. Někoho mi připomíná, Severusi. Poslouchej ten konec. 'Ať místo brokátu se šatí v černý krep / přec nejkrásnější ze všech je můj...SNAPE?' Co. To. JE?"

"Oh, no... představ si, že Minerva není jediná kdo si občas půjčí Obraceč! A vrať mi to. Říkal jsem Willovi, aby ten verš změnil."


	12. Chapter 13

Jako obvykle v adresách všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ty odkaz odfiltruje.

* * *

Amanuensis:

**What color is the sky in your world?** (Jakou barvu má nebe ve tvém světě?)

**The Satanic Verses **(Satanské verše)

**The magic eye sees all** (Kouzelné oko vidí vše)

******What would I do without you?** (Co bych si bez tebe počal?)

**No promises **(Žádné sliby)

**"Swish and flick" **(Práce s hůlkou)

**"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun" **("Oči mé milé nejsou slunce jasnější")

jsou tady: amanuensis1**7**.c**7**om/ljdrabbleindex.h**7**tml

**Don't judge a book by its cover. **(Nesuď knihu podle obalu)

je tady: amanuensis1**7**.c**7**om/knockturnindex.h**7**tml

******::::**

Katekintail:

**Convenience** (Výhodné)

je tady: masterandthewolf**7**.c**7**om/masterandthewolf/stories/convenience.h**7**tml

******::::**

Beth H.

**MFEO **(Stvořeni jeden pro druhého )

je tady: beth-h**7**.mrks**7**.o**7**rg/HP_Fiction/MFEO.h**7**tml

******::::**

Jakmile najdu odkazy ke Zbabělcům a Vánocím, dodám je. Mrzí mě to, ale momentálně nemám ponětí, kam se poděly. :( S.L.


End file.
